


[DMC]舊日殘像

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	1. Chapter 1

[DMC]舊日殘像 (一)引導者

 

舊文，雙子過去家庭捏造。

 

　　為什麼，我的名字叫維吉爾呢？

　　  
　　蒼藍的近乎透明的眼，銀白的像是月亮的髮，雙胞胎中的兄長拉著母親的裙角問著。

　　而，捧著托盤，上頭擺著要給孩子們吃的晚餐準備走出廚房，盤著一頭金色長髮的母親，眨了眨眼睛，把托盤放到微波爐上。

　　「怎麼突然這麼問呢？維吉爾。」母親蹲了下來，平視著眼前的兒子，明明才八歲，卻有著超乎年齡的成熟表情，比起他的雙胞胎弟弟，這孩子並不愛笑。

　　「學校的老師覺得奇怪來問我的，他說，我跟但丁的名字很特別，是從一部有名的書裡來的，好像叫《神曲》。」維吉爾眨了眨大大的眼睛說著。「我去圖書館查這本書，可是我看不太懂，只知道裡頭真的有人叫維吉爾跟但丁，好像在說地獄跟天堂的故事。」

　　母親笑了笑，摸了摸兒子的頭。

　　「但丁也知道嗎？」

　　「我有跟他說，可是他覺得那沒什麼重要的，但是我很在意。」

　　「你為什麼在意呢？」

　　「因為，書的一開始，但丁在荒野裡醒來，我......維吉爾救了他。」

　　維吉爾說的是《神曲》的開頭，詩人但丁在荒野中醒來，慌張的四處逃竄，後來遇到了負責引導他的維吉爾。

　　「我看不太懂，可是，我很在意，為什麼爸爸跟媽媽要幫我們取這個名字呢？」

　　母親望著維吉爾認真的眼眸，淺淺的笑了開來，他知道，這位沒比弟弟大上多少的哥哥，很關心弟弟，思考著在荒野徘徊的但丁跟維吉爾的關係。

　　「這個名字，我跟你父親很早就決定了，要是生了兒子，第一個一定要取“維吉爾”，第二個就要取“但丁”。因為哥哥要負起引導的任務，而弟弟要跟著哥哥走，只是我沒想到會生雙胞胎，兩個名字一起用上了。」

　　「我是......引導者？」

　　「對啊，雖然你沒有比弟弟大多少，但是，你要好好照顧弟弟，好好的引導他喔！兩個人要相親相愛，你照顧他、他跟隨你，你們兩個要一起闖過所有的困難，因為你們是兄弟。」

　　「我知道，但丁比較頑皮，我會照顧他的。」維吉爾開心的笑了起來，薄薄的唇後露出兩排乳牙，母親也笑了，因為她很少看到維吉爾這樣笑，雖然是雙胞胎，維吉爾卻莫名的比但丁穩重。

　　「那，我親愛的維吉爾，願意幫我叫那兩個玩過頭的爺兒倆回來嗎？告訴他們應該吃飯了，要是太晚進來，就罰他們洗碗。」

　　「好。」

　　維吉爾回應著，轉過身邁開小小的步伐跑出廚房，母親望著那穿著寬鬆體育服的背影，不自覺的溫暖微笑著。

　　這是一個幸福普通的家庭。

　　一個做著惡魔獵人這種危險生意，卻不太會受傷而且總是回家吃晚飯的父親；一個溫柔美麗，在家相夫教子的母親；一個成熟穩重，不太愛笑卻深愛著父母跟弟弟的雙胞胎哥哥；一個活潑可愛，頑皮過頭卻同樣愛著所有家人的雙胞胎弟弟。

　　她把盤子端上桌，盛上麵條，她知道這時他親愛的丈夫正在院子裡跟弟弟快樂的玩著投接球遊戲，哥哥這時到了院子，喊他們進來吃飯，最晚進來的要負責洗碗。

　　然後她丈夫會像個小孩一樣的把手套丟在一旁，快一步搶先進房，再來是弟弟，哥哥會嘆口氣，撿起亂丟的手套，關上門再走進來。

　　「哎呀～這次又是維吉爾最慢～」人高馬大卻有著小孩子一樣的笑容和神情，挽起袖口的父親豪爽的聲音傳來，再來是但丁的笑聲。

　　「維吉爾哥哥最慢～你要洗碗～～」

　　「是、是、是，快點洗手洗臉吃飯吧。」

　　真搞不清楚誰才是父親了。

　　母親悶笑。

　　「你們又欺負維吉爾了，今天斯巴達負責洗碗，但丁掃地。」母親走出飯廳，眨著一雙水靈的眼，把雙手岔在腰間。

　　「耶～怎麼這樣啊～」但丁不服氣的反駁，得到的卻是一個堪稱世界上最漂亮的白眼。

　　「不服嗎？」母親彎下腰，語帶威脅卻眼角帶笑。

　　「知道了啦。」但丁嘟著嘴，他不可能反抗母親。

　　「很好，斯巴達呢？沒意見吧？」

　　「不敢有意見。」叱吒戰場的魔劍士苦笑著舉雙手投降。

　　「很好，吃飯吧。」

　　母親領軍，父親在後，但丁跟著，維吉爾殿後，一行人往飯廳前進。

　　「等下我幫你掃地吧。」維吉爾小聲的在但丁耳邊說著，說完便淺淺的笑了笑。

　　「謝啦。」但丁咧嘴笑了開來。「為了報答你，晚上給你看好東西。」

　　「什麼好東西？」

　　「明天小考的考題。」  
　  
　　「哪兒弄來的？」

　　「老師放桌上，我偷看到的。」

　　「你真是頑皮，考試是在考你學了多少耶。」  
　  
　　「可是要是沒考好，老師會打人啊。」

　　「......算了。」

　　「不過說真的，考題我雖然記起來了，可是我不會解，你要教我喔。」  
　　  
　　「......知道了啦。」

　　「我說你們兩兄弟在那邊說什麼悄悄話啊？菜都涼了！」斯巴達早就坐在位置上，擺出家長的架子了。

　　「來了！」

　　兄弟倆相視一笑。

　　

　　這是一個幸福的普通家庭。

　　一個做著惡魔獵人這種危險生意，卻不太會受傷而且總是回家吃晚飯的父親；一個溫柔美麗，在家相夫教子的母親；一個成熟穩重，不太愛笑卻深愛著父母跟弟弟的雙胞胎哥哥；一個活潑可愛，頑皮過頭卻同樣愛著所有家人的雙胞胎弟弟。

　　一直到這對雙胞胎兄弟八歲生日之前，都是這樣沒錯。

 

後記：惡魔獵人長篇緩慢開展中......想不出適合的篇名，決定還事先選用DEVIL MAY CRY了。他們的幼年跟斯巴達以及ＥＶＡ都是一團迷霧......所以這篇寫出來可能有人會看不順眼.....但是，我還是很努力的想架構出一個曾經有過的幸福。第一篇《引導者》就到此為止了，下一篇是《得道者》，敬請不要太過期待（滅）


	2. Chapter 2

（二）得道者

　　為什麼，我的名字叫但丁呢？

　　一頭明明已經很短，卻因為流汗跟奔跑而亂的像雜草一樣的銀髮，一張白皙卻因運動而泛紅的臉頰，雙胞胎中的弟弟，如此詢問著跟他玩著投接球遊戲的父親。

　　「你沒事問這個幹嘛啊？」很明顯的，父親很訝異這個動手多過於動腦的男孩會詢問這個問題。

　　「老師說我跟維吉爾的名字很特別，說是從一本書上出來的，我是不在意啦，可是維吉爾很在乎的樣子，還特地跑去圖書館查書，我想，問你比較快。」毫無疑問的，男孩之所以詢問父親，是因為懶的動腦，更懶的查書......

　　「也沒什麼......一個詩人寫的書，叫《神曲》，但丁是一個得到天主的允許，可以活著穿過地獄跟天堂的人，而維吉爾是負責帶領他穿過地獄的人。」父親把手套裡頭的棒球高高的丟起，然後接起來。「我跟你媽媽早就決定要是生了男孩，就要取這兩個名字，不過沒想到兩個會一起用到，我還挺行的嘛！」說完，外表年齡跟實際年齡以及精神年齡儼然呈現三個極端的父親豪爽的笑了起來，不過才八歲的兒子自然不知道父親在笑什麼。

　　「地獄跟天堂？是聖經裡說的地獄跟天堂嗎？」雙胞胎弟弟是個不喜歡讀書的小孩，但是聖經是母親的指定讀物，想不讀都不行。

　　「對，但丁奉天主的命令，穿過地獄跟天堂，回到人間之後把所有景象告訴世人，要人們信奉天主、努力行善，才能上天堂。」

　　「聽起來好像假的。」很明顯的，小小的男孩是個無神論者。

　　「這個嘛......」父親若有深意的笑了笑，那是但丁現在還無法理解的笑容。「我不敢保證有沒有天堂的存在，但是地獄的話......是真的有的......」他說著，右手一甩，把球丟給兒子。

　　「爸爸你怎麼知道？」兒子把球接了起來，強勁的力道讓他的手有點犯疼。

　　「這個嘛......我就是知道啊......不過但丁啊......」父親往前走了幾步，蹲在小兒子的面前，一張飽經風霜的面孔笑的溫暖。「當初幫你們取這個名字，是希望你能夠聽哥哥的話，可是，又能擁有屬於自己的未來。」父親笑著，大手撫上但丁雜亂的頭髮。「維吉爾是引導者，但是維吉爾的人生是維吉爾的，但丁雖然跟隨著維吉爾上天入地，但是他們有不同的歸宿和未來，能夠得道的，不是維吉爾，是但丁。哥哥沒比你大多少，卻比你成熟，你要聽哥哥的話，可是，還是要擁有自己的思考。」

　　「這是當然的啊，我跟哥哥又不像。」但丁皺了皺眉，想要拉下父親的手，父親卻惡作劇似的更加用力的搓揉他的頭髮。

　　「但是呢，你要尊敬哥哥，他總是比你懂事的，要是有朝一日，你們必須分開，也千萬不要忘了，你們是兄弟。」

　　「我跟維吉爾，會分開？」但丁聞言停下了掙扎的動作，一雙大眼疑惑的望著父親，跟父親、母親還有兄長分開，這是他不曾想過的事情。

　　「人都會長大的，但丁。」父親把手從但丁的頭上挪了下來，然後，又像是覺得但丁的頭髮太亂似的幫他梳理著。「有時候你一直認為是正確的東西，會在一瞬間完全變的不一樣，你一直做的事情，會在某一天覺得很不應該，認為自己以前很笨；這世界上，沒有所謂的永遠，也沒有所謂的“理所當然”。」

　　「......我聽不懂......」父親的話對但丁才八歲的理解能力來說實在是太過複雜，雖然每個字拆開他都認得，但是湊在一起就把他弄得頭昏腦脹了。

　　「等你長大就會懂了，現在還不需要懂，小孩子需要作夢的時間比大人要多的多。」

　　「我不是小孩了！」但丁嘟著嘴，毫無疑問的應驗了“只有小孩才會說自己不是小孩”的話。

　　「好～我的好兒子～我們繼續玩吧，不是說過幾天運動會你要當投手？」

　　「對啊！我當投手！維吉爾當捕手喔！我們班一定會贏的！到時你跟媽媽都要來看喔！」

　　「好～～一定。」

　　父親像個小孩似的笑著，接著兒子投來的球。

　　在也沒有人比他更了解，不管是人或是魔，所謂的人生都是不可思議的。觀念隨時有可能扭轉，過去認為正確的一切都可能在瞬間變成玩笑。

　　當初給兩個兒子取了這兩個名字，隨著時間過去，就越發覺得自己可能做了錯事。

　　自己似乎給兩個兒子安下了一個宿命，維吉爾引導但丁，可是只有但丁可以上天堂。

　　不論維吉爾有怎樣的道德，怎樣的才學，他終究只能等待。

　　他的長子，穩重、溫和、有責任感，可是卻好像缺了些什麼。

　　而他的次子，莽撞、衝動、大而化之，卻叫人放心的多。

　　這樣的不同，究竟會造成什麼樣的結果？

　　他是一個父親，兩個孩子的父親。

　　他誠摯的希望，兩個孩子都能得到幸福。

　　他會賭上一生，守護這兩個孩子的幸福。

　　當然，還有他親愛的妻子。

　　他相信自己辦的到的。

　　一直到那一天為止.....他都相信，自己辦的到的。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）先行者

 

　　  
　　你們要好好的保護媽媽喔。

　　他是這麼說的，然後笑著，離開了家人。

 

　　「維吉爾！！！加油啊！！」跑道外擠滿了一群又一群的家長，拼了命的扯開嗓子為家裡的孩子們加油，其中可以說是以一個銀髮男子的加油最為“慷慨激昂”，完全不管周圍人的側目的拉開嗓子大喊著，而一眼就可以看出來是他兒子的，就是正拿著接力棒在跑道上奔馳的銀髮孩童。

　　就看那孩子抿著薄薄的唇，一雙淡藍色的眸子直勾勾的望著前方，邁開雙腿拼命的跑。

　　他的前方還有三個人。

　　「維吉爾！快點快點！」銀髮男子的身旁是個金髮的女子，一頭金髮在陽光下閃著耀眼的光芒；雖然男孩沒有望向為他加油的男女，但是他那緊抿的嘴角卻稍稍的往上彎了一點，沒多久，他的前方就連一個人也不剩了。

　　終點轉眼間便到了，下一棒已經並排在跑道上，維吉爾的眼睛卻只看見跟他有著同樣銀白髮絲的孩子。

　　「跑！」完全不用助跑，棒子到他手中的一剎那，維吉爾便出聲大喊，但丁立刻邁開步伐絕塵而去。

　　「但丁！加油！加油啊！」銀髮男子跟金髮女子口中所喊的人名立刻轉換，雖然跟兄長是同卵雙胞胎，卻有著南轅北轍個性的弟弟卻是興奮的微笑著，在他的前方什麼阻礙都沒有，而他的腳步也讓後面的人追也追不上。

　　毫無疑問的，最後獲勝的是雙胞胎兄弟的班級。

　　

　　「你們真是太棒了！是爸爸的驕傲啊！」看起來非常年輕的銀髮父親抱緊了兩個跑的滿身大汗的孩子，維吉爾略略紅了臉，似乎想要掙扎，卻還是任父親抱著，而但丁則是大方的回抱著父親。

　　「我還以為你們不來了呢！」但丁扯開大大的笑容望著父母，父親搓揉著但丁的頭髮笑道。

　　「我的兒子要比賽，怎麼可能不來呢？只是工作不小心耽擱了，來的晚了一點，我應該沒有錯過你們的任何一項比賽吧？」

　　「沒有，等一下是趣味競賽，我們兩個一起參加兩人三腳借物賽跑。」維吉爾詳細的解說，看起來相當年輕的父親笑了笑，在心底覺得相當有趣。  
　　他的兒子本事絕對是好的，不管長跑短跑都保證是冠軍的料，可是這兩人三腳借物賽跑是......？

　　「班上一致推派我們參加兩人三腳，覺得雙胞胎一定可以跑最快。」彷彿知道父親的疑問，但丁笑了笑。「可是我們每次練習都一直跌倒。」

　　「因為你跑太快了，兩人三腳重點是穩穩的跑。」

　　「你才跑太慢了，這麼慢哪兒贏的了？」

　　毫無疑問的，這可能是他們參加的比賽中唯一有失敗可能的項目。

　　眼見兄弟倆互瞪一眼就要開罵，母親笑了笑，給兩個孩子都遞上一個水壺。

　　「好了，你們要和睦相處啊，是慢是快都好，小心別受傷就行了。這是媽媽特製的營養飲料喔，拿去喝吧！」

　　「謝謝媽媽！」兄弟倆接過水壺同時道謝，這時默契倒很好。

　　『參加兩人三腳借物賽跑的人員請立刻到司令台旁邊集合，重複一次，參加兩人三腳借物賽跑的人員請立刻到司令台旁邊集合，請來賓也到跑道旁就位，全力支持我們的跑者......』廣播的聲音在操場上響起，兩人把水壺往肩上一掛，但丁便笑道：

　　「我們去比賽囉！要幫我們加油喔！」說著，但丁便轉身跑向司令台；維吉爾也對著父母說。

　　「那我們走了。」

　　「我們會幫你們加油的！需要什麼就來跟我們拿吧！」

　　維吉爾點了點頭，然後直接跑向但丁，兩人的水壺在身旁晃啊晃的，顯的非常可愛。

　　「這兩個小鬼，真的是越來越厲害了，不愧是我的兒子。」斯巴達說著，卻惹的伊芙一陣輕笑。

　　「你這是在誇讚他們還是在誇讚你自己啊？」

　　「都有喔，而且還多虧我的好老婆，才能生出這麼好的兒子。」說完，斯巴達便摟著伊芙的肩膀，在她的臉頰上香了一下，伊芙咯咯的笑了下，把丈夫推開。

　　「大挺廣眾之下，少不正經了。」

　　「沒關係嘛！又沒有人看。」

　　沒人看才有鬼。

　　毫無疑問的，人高馬大的銀髮帥哥跟優雅清麗的金髮美女，走到哪兒都受人注目，這兩個人橡皮糖一樣的熱情，讓本來就很炎熱的天氣更熱了......

　　「別鬧了，看比賽吧。」伊芙笑了笑，夫妻倆才到跑道旁卡位。

　　「對了......今天什麼任務，讓你傷這麼重？」伊芙問著。本來今天夫妻倆一早就要到學校參觀運動會，因為維吉爾還負責舉牌繞場，雖然他沒說一定要他們夫妻倆來看，但是但丁卻吵著要他們一定要來看哥哥威風的樣子。

　　一大早先送了兄弟倆出門，斯巴達的夥伴卻突然來了電話，說有突發事件，把斯巴達叫了出去。伊芙做完了中午要用的便當，又等了好一會斯巴達才回來，一身衣服破破爛爛，渾身上下都是血跡，直把伊芙嚇了一大跳。可是時間早就過了開幕式，斯巴達只好連忙洗了澡換好了衣服出門，也來不及解釋是怎麼回事。

　　「嗯......怎麼說呢，也不是什麼大事啦，只是兩三隻惡魔跑進人間了。」斯巴達故作輕鬆的笑著，伊芙卻變了臉色。

　　「惡魔......」

　　「最近這樣的狀況越來越多......而且等級越來越高，當初設下的封印好像越來越不穩了。」斯巴達撥了撥有點汗濕的頭髮，一雙眸子閃著陰鬱的光芒。

　　「封印鬆動......那會怎麼樣呢？」伊芙有點不安的問著，望著斯巴達線條堅毅的的下巴，細長的手指握向斯巴達寬大的手掌。

　　「惡魔會跑進人間......但是力量大的應該還是無法穿過來的......只要慕蒂斯沒過來的話......」斯巴達用力的握緊了妻子的手，對她笑了笑。「放心吧，要是有什麼事情，我會保護你們的。」

　　「但是，你的力量，也被自己封印住了不是嗎？」

　　周圍的聲音越來越嘈雜，跑者似乎已經就位，兩個孩子也在跑道上活動著手腳，但丁有些散亂的銀髮用頭帶紮了起來，維吉爾則是用髮膠往後梳。

　　「嗯......是這樣沒錯......但是，我還是當了惡魔獵人這麼多年，也沒出事啊。」

　　「哪裡沒出事啊......明明就常常搞得一身是血，衣服破破爛爛，要不是恢復力太強，早就賠上一條性命了吧？」

　　「這麼說來，當初我們見面時好像也是這樣喔？」

　　「碰！」的一聲，裁判對空鳴槍，起點的孩子們紛紛起跑，斯巴達望著跑道上奔馳的孩子，淺淺的笑了笑。

　　「對啊，你缺了左臂斷了右腿倒在我家院子......我還以為你死掉了呢，結果你居然笑著跟我說『小姐，別擔心，我很快就好了！』，然後就昏倒在地上......差點沒把我給嚇死。」伊芙嘴裡說著被嚇死，卻溫馨的笑著。

　　「後來的確也很快就好了啊......啊，他們跌倒了，看來默契真的很差。」斯巴達擔心的望著在起點不遠就跌成一團的孩子們，不過他的兒子們也不是唯一跌倒的。

　　「那麼，你又要再去缺胳臂斷腿了嗎？」伊芙望著的丈夫，有些悲哀、有些傷心、又有些諒解的笑了。

　　斯巴達回頭望著結儷十年的髮妻，週遭的聲音緩緩的從他的耳朵裡頭褪去，連週遭的景色也沒了顏色，眼裡頭只剩下妻子金色的髮絲和透明也似的眼瞳。

　　「我......」

　　「去年你開始教那兩個孩子練劍、練鎗，我就有點發現了......你要離開我們嗎？」

　　「......我不知道......我四處尋找讓封印加強的方法，除了直接去魔界一趟之外，好像沒有別的法子......」

　　「一定得你去嗎？」

　　「除了我之外，好像也沒有別人可以去了呢......」

　　斯巴達望向兩個兒子，他們好不容易穩穩的走了起來，速度雖然慢了點，但是可以看出兩人的表情都無比的認真，至少沒有再跌倒了。

　　「......什麼時候呢？」伊芙勾起了一抹稍嫌悲哀的笑。

　　「至少......幫他們過完九歲生日吧。」

　　「好啊......到時，我們去郊遊吧。」

　　歡呼聲不斷的在耳邊響起，已經有不少小孩跑到中間的指令區拿指令，開始跟跑道旁邊的家長們借東借西的，維吉爾跟但丁卻慢了一點才到。

　　「維吉爾！但丁！加油啊！要配合彼此的腳步！」斯巴達對著兩個兒子大吼著，伊芙也笑了笑，望向兒子的方向大喊著。

　　「爸爸跟媽媽在這裡喔！要拿什麼就跟我們拿吧！」

　　照理說伊芙的細聲應該是不可能穿過這許多人造成的聲浪，可是他的雙胞胎兒子卻望向了父母的方向，對望了一眼，用著數倍於方才的速度以及驚人的默契朝著父母飛奔而來。

　　「這......這是怎麼啦？」伊芙驚訝的眨了眨眼，望著可以說是來勢洶洶的兄弟倆，卻見兩兄弟衝出了跑道搶到他們身前，一人伸出一隻手抓住了他們夫妻倆。

　　伊芙有些發愣的望著但丁抓著自己，斯巴達則是眨了眨眼望著手腕上維吉爾的手問道：

　　「要借的是爸媽嗎？」

　　「你猜！」但丁大大的笑了開來，用力的拉著母親，維吉爾則拉著父親，發現了兩人現在是背對者跑道，兩兄弟便對望了一眼，同時放開手、轉過身，交換了拉著的對象，把父母親拉上跑道。「快點啊！要是輸了就是你們的錯喔！」

　　「臭小鬼！是你們剛剛拖了太多時間吧？」斯巴達笑罵道，跨著大步跟著兒子小小的步伐，伊芙則踩著細碎的步伐跟上。

　　就見到兩個雙胞胎兄弟拉著父母在跑道上奔馳著，本來跌跌撞撞的樣子跟假的一樣，飛也似的往終點跑過去，前頭的人一個一個被他們趕過，遠遠的丟在後面。

　　斯巴達跟伊芙望著拉著自己的兒子們，兩人對望一眼，深深的笑了開來。

　　當然，那一項競賽，優勝的又是他們兄弟。

　　可是問到他們要借的東西到底是什麼，兄弟倆卻對望一眼，神秘兮兮的笑而不答，夫妻倆拿他們一點辦法也沒有。

 

　　三個月後，雙胞胎兄弟生日，一家子到郊外野餐，拍了很多照片，連不常笑的維吉爾也笑的開心。

　　第二天，斯巴達一如往常的向家人道別，摸了摸兩個兒子的頭，笑著說了一句話。

　　「你們要好好的保護媽媽喔。」

　　他這麼說著，笑著，然後離開了家人。

　　「那，我先走囉。」

　　維吉爾始終記得那一天。

　　因為那是他父親唯一一次像摸弟弟的頭一樣的摸他的頭。

　　在他們九歲生日的第二天。

　　從此，他們都再也沒見過父親。

 

後記：我的媽ＯＴＺ，這一篇有夠難寫。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）殉道者

　　  
　　那天，斷垣殘壁下，金色的髮、白色的洋裝，染上了濃重的血色與夜色。

　　那晚，是但丁第一次，也是最後一次哀嚎。

 

　　月亮很圓。

　　又大又圓的月亮照耀著大地，白色的洋房在月光下閃著珍珠一樣的光芒，夜色重，寒氣也重，但是屋子裡卻映著溫暖的火光。

　　桌上擺著一個大大的南瓜擺飾，刻意點上幾根蠟燭，營造出詭祕的氣氛。

　　雙胞胎中的長子把銀髮用髮膠往後梳，穿著一襲白色的連身袍子，背後掛著一副小小的白色的翅膀，還往上伸出一個小小的光環，弟弟也是同樣的打扮，不同的只是他的銀髮隨意的散在額前，光是這一點點差別，就把他們哥哥的嚴謹和弟弟的頑皮給完全襯托了出來。

　　雖然是相當可愛的裝扮，兩人的表情卻顯的有些彆扭。

　　「為什麼要扮天使啊？今天是萬聖節耶，應該扮魔鬼吧？而且這樣好像女生......」但丁望著落地鏡裡的自己，嘟著嘴顯的非常的不滿。十歲的男孩成長期還沒到，身高比同齡的女孩還矮，雖然比起同齡的男孩他們算是相當強壯的，但是被白袍一遮，還真看不出來鍛鍊的很好的體格，加上兩兄弟的臉實在也堪稱清秀，這麼一辦，比起小男孩來說，還更像是小女孩。

　　「......」維吉爾沒有說什麼，但是從他緊簇的眉間跟下垂的嘴角就可以知道他的不滿並不比但丁少，甚至可以說是更為強烈，但是「絕對不反駁母親的任何決定」，是維吉爾的原則。

　　「這樣很可愛啊。」把兒子打扮的像兩個小天使的母親笑了開來，彎下腰摸了摸兩個兒子的粉嫩的臉頰，墨綠色的眸子漾著濃濃的笑意。「而且你們兩個是我的小天使，所以啊，就把你們扮成天使囉。」

　　才這麼一句話，兩個兒子的表情就完全不同了，維吉爾鬆開了眉頭，臉微微一紅，無奈的望著母親；而但丁則是笑了開來，用手指摸了摸鼻子。

　　「看在你這句話的份上，今天就這麼扮吧。」

　　「那可真是謝謝你啦，我的小天使。」伊芙咯咯的笑著，捏了捏兩個兒子的臉頰。「好啦，那接下來就是你們的時間了，去要糖果吧。」

　　「嗯，那我們走囉！」但丁笑了笑，跟母親用力的揮手便往門口走去，而維吉爾則是望了母親一眼，說道：

　　「媽媽一個人沒關係嗎？」

　　「喲，什麼時候輪到你擔媽媽的心啦？」伊芙眉一揚，刻意的屈起手臂，白洋裝袖子底下的肢體，居然隱約可見相當結實的肌肉。「要擔媽媽的心，等你們打贏媽媽再說吧！」

　　「對啊對啊，走了啦，哥哥，媽媽的本事就算是一打惡魔來也拿她沒辦法啦！」但丁回頭勾住維吉爾的脖子，因為後頭有礙事的翅膀，只好多走幾步站在維吉爾旁邊。

　　自從斯巴達離開之後，伊芙就一肩擔起教育兩個兒子的重責大任，也就是那時，雙胞胎兄弟才知道，原來在母親懷孕前，也是一個相當優秀的惡魔獵人，只是在懷孕之後，怕動了胎氣，也方便照顧孩子，才放下了工作跟功夫。

　　當母親說要教兩兄弟功夫時，兩兄弟還用懷疑的眼神望著母親。

　　結果在三分鐘之後，兩個兄弟倒在弟上眼冒金星全身疼痛，而母親的洋裝仍然連灰塵也沒沾上，汗也沒流一滴，還微笑著問他們晚餐想吃什麼......

　　母親不用劍，但是槍法很好，尤其是雙槍齊發的槍法簡直精采絕倫，兄弟倆都有點懷疑母親是不是用第六感去瞄準的。而作為近戰用的武器，母親使用的是一種被稱為「日本刀」的東方武器，比起父親的劍術，維吉爾更喜歡母親的刀法。

　　之後母親也常常帶他們一起去工作，彷彿是要讓他們見識母親殺惡魔的功夫，不久之後便要他們動手幫忙。

　　「你們是我跟斯巴達的兒子，雖然不要求以後你們也來做惡魔獵人，但是至少要有保護自己的能力，畢竟我們這種人的仇人很多，你們要能保護自己才行。」

　　而且伊芙也會衡量任務的難度才帶兩個孩子出去，還會多帶個夥伴好照看孩子，因此到現在也沒出過什麼事，反而是看母親顯露身手的機會比較多。

　　但丁相當喜歡出任務，畢竟他本來就是個喜歡打架鬧事的小孩，只是普通小孩經不起他打，母親跟維吉爾也都不准他胡鬧，所以一有出任務的機會他就高興的很；維吉爾雖然不討厭出任務，但是也不是說很喜歡，比起動手，他似乎更喜歡看母親展露身手，尤其是母親的刀法。  
　　  
　　「嗯，那你一個人小心喔。」維吉爾點了點頭，跟著但丁出了門。

　　伊芙站在門口，微笑著送兩兄弟出門，不遠處，兩兄弟的同學們剛好也走了過來，一群小孩吵吵鬧鬧蹦蹦跳跳的走了。

　　見小孩走遠了，伊芙臉上的笑容也沉了下來，關上了門，走進屋裡，拿起了放在木架上的刀，將刀橫在眼前，緩緩的抽了出來。

　　刀身長四英呎（120公分左右），刀柄一英呎，刀背厚、刀刃薄，精鋼打造，重1.2公斤；刀身在燭光下閃著冰冷的寒光，甚至隱約可以聞到血腥味。

　　當年她的師父把這把刀交給她時，這把刀就已經斬殺過上百隻的惡魔，以及上千個人。

　　一把魔性之刀。

　　刀的背後曾經有過很多的故事，但是那已經都不重要了。

　　重要的是，刀現在在她手上，她要用它保護家人。

　　抽刀，刀鞘擲地有聲，右手握刀，左手輕輕護在刀炳底部，眼前刀光閃閃，反映的卻不是燭光的溫暖，而是月光的悽涼。

 

　　「伊芙，你最好帶你兒子避一避。」她的夥伴，同時也是她丈夫以前的夥伴如此對她說。「萬聖節天使會打開地獄門，這的確是無稽的說法，但是那一天的確是魔性最強烈的日子，斯巴達所下的封印力量也會降到最弱，更何況，這次的萬聖節是月圓。」夥伴的黃玉色的瞳孔閃著陰鬱的光芒。「月圓是魔界的魔力最強的時刻，而我又無法幫你們。」

　　「那你覺得我們應該躲哪去？」這是伊芙的回答。

 

　　伊芙也知道夥伴說的一點都沒錯。

　　每年的萬聖節，她跟斯巴達都得面對比平常更加強大的惡魔，尤其是她懷了雙胞胎的那一年，斯巴達可以說是浴血奮戰，才好不容易保住了她們母子。

　　她們也嘗試過在這一天離開家，但是不管到哪邊都會有惡魔追來，所以後來就放棄了，萬聖節一到伊芙就把兒子帶出門，斯巴達在家以逸代勞，以不變應萬變。

　　但是，今年只剩下她一個人。

　　魔界的力量越來越強大了。

　　穿過邊境來的魔族越來越多、越來越強大，近來甚至有組織化的狀況出現，伊芙簡直要疲於奔命，兩個兒子甚至還碰過幾次零星的攻擊。

　　幸好她有先見之明，早給兩個兒子配了武器，要他們保護自己。

　　但是，到底能夠撐多久？

　　「斯巴達......」伊芙念著丈夫的名字，好像嚼著苦澀的黃蓮。

　　丈夫離開之後，剛開始還會有信件回來，大約過了半年，就音訊全無了。剛開始伊芙還透過獎金獵人的情報網打聽，後來連打聽的力氣都失去了。

　　什麼都沒有，丈夫像是消失在人間一樣，連根頭髮都找不到。

　　她隱約知道，丈夫永遠也不會回來了。她永遠也看不見丈夫孩子氣的笑臉，永遠也不能再罵他老是把衣服弄破、把自己弄得滿身是血，永遠不能抱著他，跟他一起看著兩個孩子打鬧。

　　她的兒子也知道，所以兒子們在她面前也絕口不提父親的事情，只有一次她去探孩子們的臥房，聽見雙胞胎中的哥哥對弟弟說......

　　「爸爸可能不會回來了，所以，我們一定要很堅強才行。我們，要保護媽媽。」

　　那一剎那，眼淚從她的眼眶滴落，她輕手輕腳的回到臥房，把頭埋在枕頭裡哭泣。

　　小小的孩子們，她的孩子們，半人半魔的孩子們，堅強的孩子們。

　　她能夠保護他們到何時？

　　把他們送出去又是正確的決定嗎？說不定反而是讓兒子離開了她的保護，反而更加的危險。更有可能連累兒子的同學、朋友們。

　　這是個群魔亂舞的夜晚。

　　  
　　刀光寒。

　　持刀的右手緩緩的往下垂，刀尖指地，左手隨意的下垂，墨綠的眸子冷冷定定的半垂著，長長的金髮隨著壁爐散發的熱氣飄動，白色的洋裝長裙映著火光，染上了溫暖的黃色。

　　時間，晚上六點。

　　地獄的大門開啟了。

 

　　「......」

　　維吉爾回頭。

　　家已經在很遙遠的地方，被擋在一堆建築物後面，完全看不到了。

　　他們走進了教會，今天地區教會舉辦了孩子們的化裝舞會，孩子們吵吵鬧鬧，蹦蹦跳跳，因為萬聖節是孩子的節日。

　　但是維吉爾還知道，這是惡魔的節日。

　　「哥，怎麼了？」本來還在跟同伴玩鬧的但丁發現了維吉爾一個人坐在角落而回來問著，本來很漂亮的白色翅膀已經掉了一堆羽毛。

　　「我有點擔心媽媽。」維吉爾說著。今天一整天他都嚴重的心神不寧，彷彿有什麼很討厭、很恐怖的東西就在附近一樣。

　　「......你覺得，有惡魔嗎？」雖然說但丁看起來大而化之，但是該想的他也會想，而且他的第六感更是準確的很。

　　「嗯，而且，是很強的那種。今天日子不好。」維吉爾是個理論派。他知道萬聖節是魔力最強的日子，月圓更是會大肆解放魔力，相乘之下，今天還真的是惡魔活躍的好日子。

　　「難怪我覺得渾身上下都不舒服......好像有什麼黏黏的東西黏在身上一樣。」但丁是直覺派，野性的直覺幾乎是百發百中，也因此就算在怎麼不用功，考前猜題猜一猜也可過關......不過這不是重點。

　　「也許我們應該回家。」維吉爾說著，雖然用了不確定句的“也許”，語氣卻是百分之百的肯定。

　　「可是......媽媽很強，而且，媽媽會不會就是覺得會有惡魔亂竄，才要我們出來跟同學在一起，要是有個萬一，還可以保護同學？」但丁的推論可以說是天真級的，但是也可以從這邊看出但丁的個性。

　　「我不這麼想......」維吉爾咬著下唇，雖然以他的年齡來說，他的思慮已經太過周密，但是他也無法判斷現在的狀況，他只知道，離開母親，對她們三人而言都是危險。

　　他們身上都帶著武器。

　　維吉爾長袍的帶子上繫著一把三呎左右的刀，但丁身上則是一把三呎長的劍，這都是伊芙託相識的鐵匠配合他們的身高打給他們的。平常他們都會帶著。

　　但是此次出門前，母親還多塞給了他們一人一把後座力不強的掌中槍。

　　維吉爾很不安。　　  
　　  
　　也許母親還知道些什麼，已經知道了有個很強大的“什麼”會到家裡，才把他們趕了出來，又覺得不放心才多給了他們一把槍。

　　但丁望著維吉爾的表情，也隨之陰沉了下來。他覺得，的確有什麼“東西”會到家裡，但是，他也認為自己的推論沒錯。

　　但丁正要開口說些什麼，一個同學卻喊著他們兩個的名字。

　　「維吉爾！但丁！你們呆在那邊作什麼啊？一起來玩啊！」

　　「喔！知道了！」但丁隨口應了聲，正要拉維吉爾過去，一回頭，卻見維吉爾張大了冰藍的瞳孔，一臉的驚懼。

　　「怎......？」

　　「趴下！！！」維吉爾大喊著，從懷中掏出母親給的掌中槍，對著空中開了一槍。但丁回頭望像同學的所在，只見到一雙大大的黑色翅膀停在十字架上。

　　不......不只是一雙！！

　　不知何時，教堂裡密密麻麻的佈滿了蝙蝠，宛如老鼠叫聲一樣的噁心聲響突然間充斥耳膜，那雙黑色大翼的主人手中抓著一個孩子，正低頭吸吮著孩子的頸子。

　　「哇啊啊────！！！」週遭的異變讓孩子們陷入驚恐，無意義的哀嚎著。維吉爾那一槍沒有命中，只是徒然的射向虛空，不過卻很成功的吸引了黑色大翼者的注意力。

　　「放開他！！！」黑翼者的眼光才望向維吉爾，但丁就持著劍衝了上來，其他孩子們則驚恐的四處逃竄。

　　『斯巴達的血族......』那並不是說話的聲音。至少，維吉爾不認為那是說話的聲音，而是週遭成千上萬的蝙蝠摩擦著翅膀跟牙齒組合出來的音波，確確實時的組成了這一句話。

　　這句話穿入但丁跟維吉爾耳膜的同時，但丁的劍正要砍向黑翼者，黑翼者不避不擋，只是把手中的孩子扔向但丁，但丁連忙煞住腳步，接住了同學，卻見同學的頸子早就被咬斷，只剩下一層薄皮連著，沒有閉上的眼睛驚恐的望著虛空，永遠的失去了焦點。

　　「......！！！」但丁張大了嘴想叫喊，卻只徒勞的吐出空氣；後頭立刻閃過一個人影，維吉爾提著刀擋在但丁的面前，卻沒有向黑翼者進攻。

　　「你是誰？為什麼認識我們父親。」

　　「咭咭咭咭......」如果那聲音可以被稱之為笑聲的話，維吉爾敢擔保那絕對是他聽過最難廳的笑。

　　黑翼者那帶著鉤爪的腳踏在地上，週遭無數的蝙蝠朝著他身上集中，好像被吞沒又好像被融合，沒多久，蝙蝠全數消失，只剩下黑翼者站在他們眼前。那討厭的噁心聲響也消失，只剩下一旁窩在一起的孩子們驚恐的啜泣，以及滿地被啃的殘缺的死屍與血液......

　　「帶他們逃走。」維吉爾低聲對但丁說著，這當然逃不過黑翼者的耳朵。

　　「咭咭咭......這是不可能的喔，門我已經關起來了，你們得全部死在這裡喔......」黑翼者笑著，露出沾著鮮血的長牙。「這真是讓我訝異......居然讓我碰上了斯巴達的血族......運氣真不錯，這下子大公就撲了個空，功勞卻撞進我手裡。」

　　「大公......」維吉爾臉色瞬間刷白，“大公”這個稱號從惡魔的口中說出實在具有非凡的意義，只有地獄七公爵有資格被稱為“大公”......黑翼者那句話再明顯不過，地獄七公爵之一，去他們家裡了，為了殺他們......

　　「喔......還兩個咧，真讓我訝異，斯巴達還挺行的嘛，生雙胞胎耶。」黑翼者在血泊屍堆上踏著濕黏的腳步往兄弟倆靠近，維吉爾一咬牙，跨上一步，提刀砍下！

　　「太嫩囉～」宛如哼著歌一樣，黑翼者手一揮，也不見他閃避，就這樣躲過了維吉爾的刀，直接抓著他的領子把他提起來。「使的不錯啊，可惜你還是個小鬼，怎麼可能跟我德古拉伯爵敵對呢？」

　　「放開哥哥！」但丁大喊著，把同學的屍體往旁一丟，揮劍砍向德古拉的腳，德古拉冷冷一笑，一腳把但丁踢了出去，但丁整個人就這樣飛撞在教堂的椅子上，才掙扎著要爬起，德古拉又把維吉爾也扔了過去，結結實實的撞在但丁身上，兄弟倆撞成一團。

　　「嫩，太嫩了......真搞不懂慕帝斯為什麼要活捉你們......」德古拉挑了挑眉，教堂兩旁的牆壁上點著數以百計的蠟燭，卻照不出德古拉的影子，只有搖晃的光線在他身上製造出詭動的陰影。

　　「......」維吉爾掙扎著爬起，雖然剛剛被當玩具扔，但是兵刃仍然沒有脫手，刀一橫，半跪在地上護著身後的弟弟，而但丁則是昏倒似的倒在後頭動也不動。「幕帝斯......要活捉我們？」維吉爾聽過這個名字，這是兩千年前揮兵進攻人界，後來被父親封印在魔界的魔界帝王。

　　「對，所以乖乖跟我回去吧，小雜種。」說著，德古拉便靠近兩人，維吉爾依然橫刀不動，只是用那冰藍的眸子瞪視著德古拉，冷冷的問著。「如果我們跟你走，你可以保證我們母親跟在場所有人的安全嗎？」

　　「當然可以啦～小鬼～」德古拉回答著，但是毫無疑問的，那語氣中連一毫克的誠意都找不到。

　　「騙人。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，後頭裝飾用的白翼下突然穿出兩把槍，槍口發出了怒吼！

　　「！！」

　　只是一瞬間的事情，隨著四聲巨大的槍響，子彈打在德古拉那張笑的欠扁的臉上，他摀著臉發出哀嚎跟怒吼。

　　「死小鬼！！！」德古拉才發出怒吼，維吉爾就揮出了刀，用力的斬向德古拉的頸子！

　　力道、角度、時機都非常的完美，但是刀斬在他的頸子上，卻發出了金鐵相擊的聲音，連個口子也砍不出。

　　「！？」維吉爾一驚，連忙想抽刀，卻被德古拉抓住，那被子彈打中而發出焦臭的臉露出半張，腥紅的眼閃著冰冷的殺意。

　　「你們也太看輕人了吧？」德古拉冷冷的說著，維吉爾沒有答話，幫他作答的是從他身後的白翼下穿出的一把劍，準確的洞穿了他的眼睛！

　　「───！！！」宛如成千上萬隻蝙蝠同時鳴叫，恐怖的高分貝高頻率聲音穿進了維吉爾的耳膜，德古拉立刻放開維吉爾的劍，往後退開。維吉爾立刻回刀、起身、平刺，覷準了另一隻眼睛刺出！

　　剎那間德古拉的身影瞬間“消失”，這樣說也不太正確，應該說，他的身體瞬間化成了蝙蝠，消失在他們眼前，然後又快速的在講台上組合起來。

　　「很漂亮的聯手攻擊啊，不愧是斯巴達的兒子哪。」雖然慘叫聲的餘韻還在維吉爾的耳中回蕩，但是德古拉本身卻像是沒事人一樣的冷笑著，彷彿那慘叫跟他一點關係也沒有，但是被子彈打中的地方的確有兩個焦黑的孔洞，左眼也只剩下一個血洞。

　　毫無疑問的，維吉爾身後的但丁是假裝昏倒，趁著德古拉鬆懈，藉著兄長的身型掩護來展開攻擊。

　　「廢話，管你是德古拉還是什麼鬼，我都勸你快點滾離這裡，不然我敢保證你會後悔！」這麼一長串話當然不是出自於維吉爾的口中，而是但丁。但是但丁卻沒有站起來，而是半跪在維吉爾身後，白袍上染著一大塊血跡，而且不斷的擴大，不知是哪邊受了傷。

　　「那我還真想知道，你們有什麼本事讓我後悔呢～」德古拉冷笑著，展開了巨大的黑翼遮蔽身後的十字架，密密咂咂的聲音又再次迴響在教堂中，那雙黑色的翅膀上“長”出了成千上百隻閃著紅光的“眼睛”。「讓我可愛的孩子們收拾你們也就夠了。」

　　「......」維吉爾跟但丁握緊了武器，毫無疑問的，人型也就算了，對手要是一大堆蝙蝠，該怎麼對付呢......

　　乓啷！！！

　　突然的轟然巨響壓過了蝙蝠的聲音，教堂頂上的琉璃瓦全部碎裂，如雨點一般的落下，躲在角落的孩子們嚇的尖叫出聲，維吉爾跟但丁舉起手護著頭，連德古拉都為這突如其來的變故給愣住了，就見一個黑影隨著琉璃瓦落下，整個撲在德古拉身上！

　　「沃爾夫叔叔！」維吉爾和但丁同時喊出聲，就看到一個狼人撲在德古拉身上瘋狂的撕咬著，本來德古拉還維持著的吸血鬼伯爵風度立刻蕩然無存，那狼人居然還有空對著兩個小孩抗議。

　　「要叫哥哥！」

　　「背叛者沃爾夫！！！」毫無疑問的，德古拉認識這個小孩口中的沃爾夫叔叔。

　　「死同性戀德古拉！想不到你還是這副鬼德性啊！」沃爾夫抓起德古拉的領子，照著他的頭就是一拳下去，一邊大喊著。「維吉爾！但丁！快回去家裡看看！」

　　「知道了！」維吉爾應著，回頭就要拉著但丁，卻見但丁掙扎著想站起來，卻又立刻跌坐下去。維吉爾這才注意到但丁白袍上的血跡，而且血不斷的流淌到地上。「怎麼回事！？」維吉爾難得的慌張，連忙拉開但丁的白袍，只見一大截斷裂的椅子木板整個洞穿了但丁的大腿，毫無疑問的，是但丁被德古拉扔出去時受的傷。

　　「但丁......」維吉爾連忙想幫但丁把木板拔出來，可是才一碰到，但丁就痛的皺起了眉。

　　「我不要緊，你快回家看媽媽！」但丁咬著牙，勉強笑了笑。「不是有個什麼大公豬之類的去我們家找麻煩嗎？快回去幫忙吧。」

　　「......」維吉爾沉默了下，咬牙，用力的點頭，拿起了刀便要走；但丁突然間拉住了他，維吉爾疑惑的回頭，卻見但丁說道：

　　「哥哥，小心一點。」

　　「我知道，你也是。」維吉爾努力的勾起一個笑容，但丁也加以回應。

　　一直到二十年之後為止，這是他們彼此之間交換的最後對話、最後笑容。

 

===

（先說明，以下篇幅有嚴重的血腥殘虐情節，雖然我的描寫功力還不到家，但是如果你在吃飯，請別往下看，雖然沒有性愛情節，但是我認為有暴力十八禁的嫌疑。我在這邊再次聲明，並不是只有性愛才算十八禁，嚴重暴力殘虐血腥也算，以下有殘虐血腥畫面，心靈受創恕不負責。）

 

　　  
　　「以人類來說，妳的確是很強呢，女人。」

　　斷垣殘壁。

　　本來相當美輪美奐的二層洋房，從右上到左下給斜斜削去了一大半，被削下來的部分化為水泥碎塊散落在一旁的地上，爐火雖然還在燃燒，但是壁爐上的煙囪卻已經倒了下來，令人訝異的是，從外表看來，一樓受到的損傷不大；原因倒是很簡單，因為不速之客是從上面下來的。

　　不速之客是個惡魔......這是理所當然的，但是這個惡魔卻太像人類，蓄著一頭漂亮的黑色長髮，一張蒼白艷麗的臉，一雙紅煞人的唇，還有纖細的女子身軀。

　　「難怪斯巴達會喜歡妳，妳的確是相當的不凡，以人類來說......」但是她......或說是他的嗓音，卻低沉的像是個男性，身後拖著一條蜥蜴似的尾巴，彷彿是為了證明他是惡魔才刻意留下的。

　　「但是人類總是有極限的，所以請妳告訴我吧......」惡魔相當有禮貌的用了“請”字，還做作的鞠了個躬。「鑰匙在哪裡──？」

　　他所鞠躬的對象是個女性，金色的長髮，白色的洋裝，只是全都染上了鮮血，甚至還氧化成黑色乾涸的血跡；纖細的身軀被不知從何處長出的荊棘綑綁在弔燈的下方，血不斷的從她的腳尖滴到地下。

　　「我不知道。」秀麗的臉龐沾著鮮血污泥，蒼白的唇跟惡魔成為對照，但是吐出的語氣卻是堅定無比。

　　「妳真的很倔強。」惡魔無可奈何的笑著，那種無可奈何的神情誠懇的會讓人認為惡魔跟女子有著相當熟稔且親暱的關係，然而事實上他們不但沒見過面，把女子弄成重傷的人也是他。「妳就早點說出來，我可以送妳一個痛快，不然等我那個會讀心術的屬下過來，就會一邊強姦妳，一邊活生生把妳的腦袋剖開，吃下妳的腦漿，到時妳再說想死，就連我也幫不了妳。」惡魔很溫柔的撫著女子的臉頰，溫柔的像是情人，但是那黑色的尖銳指甲，卻在女子的臉上劃出五道血痕，皮膚裂開，肌肉外翻，鮮血爭先恐後的往外冒，女子卻只是用墨綠色的瞳孔瞪視著惡魔，咬著牙，一聲不吭。

　　其實她已經痛的快暈過去了──

　　以惡魔獵人而言，伊芙已經可以算是頂尖的了，但是，這個對手卻不是一般的惡魔。

　　就在她等待著敵人來的時候，一陣強風吹襲，她的家瞬間被人開了一個永遠關不起來的天窗，這個不男不女的惡魔，就這樣出現在她的眼前。

　　然後不到二十分鐘的時間，她就全身重傷，被人五花大綁了起來。

　　她的手被荊棘牢牢的綑綁著，荊棘刺進她的皮膚、肌肉，把她捆在弔燈下方；重力撕扯的她的手臂，傷口折磨著她的意志，不斷流淌而出的鮮血不斷的消耗著她的生命。

　　她連自殺的能力都沒有──

　　唯一覺得安慰的，只有兒子不在這裡的事了。

　　還好先把兒子們打發了出去，雖然沃爾夫說沒辦法幫忙，但是她已經把兒子們會到教堂的事情跟他說，沃爾夫一定會想辦法幫孩子們的。

　　等她死了，這惡魔就會離開，天一亮，封印就會恢復力量，把惡魔重新封印起來。

　　  
　　「我不會說的，你殺了我吧......」伊芙咬著牙，穩穩的吐出這幾個字。

　　「我不會殺妳的，我不是說了，等下我有個屬下會來，到時妳就會活生生嚐到地獄的滋味再死了，別太心急啊......」惡魔說著，從艷紅的唇裡吐出黑色的舌，舔上伊芙的臉頰，黏稠的唾液立刻取代了伊芙的血液黏在她的臉上。

　　「別碰我......混蛋......」伊芙咬著牙，嚴重的失血已經讓她意識模糊，卻連反抗的力氣都沒有。

　　「恕不從命......」惡魔仍笑著，突然淫穢的表情一定，放開了伊芙，像是滑水也似的，瞬間往後滑去。

　　伊芙還沒領會過來，眼前就這麼一花，一個人影落在她眼前，那人影沒發出半點聲音，刀光一閃，迎向惡魔！

　　「喲......小鬼頭啊，斯巴達的孽種嗎？」惡魔笑了開，本來漂亮的紅唇，往旁裂到耳下，一口白森森的牙尖銳的怕人。

　　「維吉爾！」伊芙驚叫出聲，為什麼維吉爾會回來？維吉爾回來了，那但丁呢？

　　「你去死吧！！！」維吉爾本來的白袍早就被血跡跟污泥弄了個五顏六色七葷八素，掛再後頭的翅膀似乎是沒空弄下來，但是羽毛早就掉的只剩下七七八八，剩下悽慘的骨架。怒罵一聲，維吉爾拔刀出鞘，攻向惡魔的小腹！

　　「不自量力的小雜種。」惡魔冷冷的笑了笑，蜥蜴般的尾巴揮了出去，正正的擊中維吉爾的腹部，把他狠狠的擊飛了出去！

　　維吉爾小小的身軀撞上一旁的家具，在地上翻了兩圈，腳一落地，用力一踢，再次飛身上前！

　　「有勇氣。」惡魔讚賞也似的笑了笑，腳一抬，居然就這樣準確的踏在維吉爾的頭上，硬生生的把他踩在地下！「可惜......沒有能力。」

　　「維吉爾！！！」伊芙驚恐的叫出聲，卻見維吉爾手上還沒脫手的刀往上一迴，在惡魔的腿上劃了一口子，不過，也只是這樣而已。

　　「這樣子是殺不了惡魔的，小雜種。」惡魔尾巴一揮，將維吉爾手上的刀遠遠的打了出去。「人魔混血的小雜種啊......可是一點都不像惡魔嘛，還是屬於惡魔的基因沒有甦醒呢？」惡魔低下頭，審視著維吉爾，只見維吉爾用那雙冰藍的萌子惡狠狠的瞪視著惡魔，一點懼色也沒有。

　　「小鬼，你叫維吉爾啊？跟你說喔，惡魔的恢復能力是很強的，要殺掉惡魔啊，一定要用超越恢復速度的強大傷害力喔，比如說這樣。」惡魔笑著，一邊用著堪稱“親切”的態度對維吉爾說話，然後用那看來如同女子一樣纖細的手指，拉住了維吉爾的手臂。

　　「住手！！！」維吉爾還不知道惡魔的意圖，伊芙卻已經慘叫了起來。「不要傷害他！！！」

　　「親愛的斯巴達夫人......」惡魔微微的笑著，笑的像個親切的售貨員。「我拒絕。」

　　下一秒，維吉爾只覺得右手一痛，就慘呼了起來。

　　「哇啊啊───！！！」

　　只見惡魔一用力，手一擰，先是聽到了骨頭碎裂的聲音，維吉爾的手臂就被折斷，接下來，宛如琴弦斷裂一般的聲音響起，就見維吉爾的手臂從肩膀以下被撕扯了開來，肌肉一條一條的被扯斷，不久手臂完全的被撕了下來！

　　「維吉爾！！」伊芙慘呼著，可是卻被綁了起來，動也動不了。「你要折磨就衝著我來吧！不要傷害我兒子！」

　　「惡魔啊......恢復能力很強，可是如果把身體的一部分分開的話，就需要比較長的時間去恢復了，比如我這樣撕下你的手，恢復能力好的，大概要兩個小時恢復；恢復力不好的嘛，花上十天半個月都有可能；再差點的，可能要好幾年；至於我大公層級的我嘛，只要十分鐘。」惡魔親切的解說著，把維吉爾的斷臂湊到唇邊張口舔噬著。「如果可以吃下具有魔力的物質，就可以加快恢復的速度，最好的方法呢，就是直接把具有高等魔力的惡魔肉體吃下，那很快就能再生了，如果沒有的話，有魔力的寶石也能湊合。」無視伊芙的慘呼跟維吉爾的哀嚎，惡魔依然用他那相當和緩、平穩的語氣，親切、認真、巨細靡遺的講解著。「至於你呢，我是沒感受到任何魔力，可能斯巴達的魔人基因沒在你身上甦醒吧，也就是說，你是個人類；人類的話，斷了手臂是不可能復原的。」

　　「那......又怎......麼樣.......有種......殺了.......我......」維吉爾忍著椎心的疼痛，咬著牙，勉力吐出倔強的語句。

　　「有骨氣。」惡魔笑了笑，很溫和、很親切。「我很欣賞你，可是，我並不打算殺你，因為你來的正好。」維吉爾不明白惡魔的語意，惡魔也不搭理他，逕自抬起頭，依然把維吉爾踩在腳底下說著。

　　「好啦......斯巴達夫人，我再問妳一次，鑰匙在哪裡？」就在伊芙想開口之前，惡魔就豎起了一根食指，輕輕的搖了搖。「不可以說不知道喔......我問妳一次，妳一句不知道，我就折斷他一根手指。」

　　雖然維吉爾可以說是半途亂入，但是他也聽出來了，這個惡魔想跟母親逼問“鑰匙”的所在，而他，就是“拷問工具”了......這個認知讓維吉爾被疼痛佔據的神經滑過恐懼的戰慄。

　　「他現在還有五根手指，十根腳趾，要是都折完了妳還不說，我就拔他的牙齒，再來，就戳他的眼睛。」惡魔的語氣相當的親切，親切的像是大廚在跟客戶說明一道好菜的做法，還有使用的材料。只是他的“客戶”已經臉色慘青，他的“材料”在發著抖。

　　「斯巴達的孩子很好，很有骨氣，被折了手臂都不討饒，現在還忍著不叫疼，我敢保證，他一定可以撐到我拔完他的牙齒為止。」惡魔笑著，嘴巴笑開到了耳朵底下，然後下顎像是蛇一樣的打開到一百八十度，把維吉爾的斷臂整個丟進嘴裡，咕嚕一聲吞了下去，隨即又恢復他的溫和以及優雅。「那麼，請問......」

　　「等一下......」突然，維吉爾打斷了惡魔的話語，惡魔揚了揚眉，好奇的問著。

　　「有什麼問題嗎？小雜種？」惡魔像是碰到了跟他問路的孩子一般親切的回應，“小雜種”三字在他口中說出來，親切的像是在說“可愛的小弟弟”。

　　「你要的鑰匙......是不是我爸爸......封印魔界的鑰匙？」維吉爾咬著牙，冷汗不住的滴下，卻還是努力的保持語氣的平穩。

　　「是的。」惡魔的回應非常的有禮貌。

　　「沒在我們這裡......爸爸去年......離開家......帶走了。」維吉爾困難的呼吸著，手臂的斷裂處疼的他幾乎要暈過去，視線也因過度的失血而模糊。

　　「小雜種，你別騙我了，斯巴達把鑰匙留在家了。至於你如果想問我為什麼知道的話，我只能跟你說，“夥伴要慎選”。」這句話再明白不過，斯巴達曾經把鑰匙的所在透露給他的某個夥伴，而這個夥伴出賣了他......「我知道你一定很害怕，畢竟我要折斷你的手指嘛，可是，只要你媽媽肯老實說，你就不用受這麼多的苦了，我會很好心的把你跟你媽媽一起殺掉的；畢竟，我的心腸很軟。」

　　騙鬼......

　　「我把鑰匙交給你的話......會發生什麼事？」問這句話的不是維吉爾，而是伊芙。

　　「喔......很簡單，猊下已經甦醒了，只要在人間找個傀儡，讓他把封印打開就好，我那個會讀心術的屬下就是先去作這件事情。」惡魔的解說不只親切，還非常的詳細。「然後呢，猊下會帶領我們完成兩千年前被斯巴達阻止的事情，把人類都變成我們的寵物。」惡魔笑，笑的溫柔。「魔界那個地方，實在是沒什麼有趣的東西，還是把人類拿來玩比較好玩，畢竟你們生殖能力強，只要好好控制，應該可以無限的養殖下去吧？」惡魔宛如把人類比作了豬狗。「不過放心吧，你不用太自責，因為你只要肯說出來，我就會把你殺掉，這樣你就不用擔心被同類唾罵了。」惡魔實在是親切的叫人咬牙切齒。

　　「.......」伊芙望著被踩在惡魔腳底下，痛的臉色慘白，拼命咬牙忍耐的維吉爾，蒼白的嘴唇懺抖著，不知該不該說。

　　說了，人類就陷入永恆的地獄；不說，她的兒子就會被折磨到死......

　　「不用管我！媽媽！妳什麼都別說！」維吉爾咬牙狂吼，下一瞬，就被惡魔用尾巴甩了一個耳光。

　　「這邊還輪不到你說話呢。」惡魔憐憫的說著。「說來，這也是你的錯啊，你沒事回來幹麻，沒有力量又愛逞強，結果只是成了你母親的累贅，真是個廢物雜種。」惡魔無奈的搖著頭，用著萬分同情、勸導的語氣說著。「沒有力量的人，只能夠成為飼料而已，沒有力量，連自己都保護不了，更別說是親人了，更別妄想要保護所有人類。」

　　惡魔蹲了下來，拉起了維吉爾的頭，憐憫、溫柔的說著。

　　「這一切，都是你的錯，小雜種。」　　  
　　  
　　「住口！住口！」伊芙怒吼著，惡魔笑了笑，用尾巴捲起一塊碎玻璃，用力一揮，玻璃準確的穿過穿過伊芙的手臂，穿出一個血洞落在後方。

　　「這樣好了......斯巴達夫人，就如我剛剛所說的，你說一次“不知道”，我就折你兒子的手指；至於你......小雜種，我也會問你一次，你要是說不知道，我就讓斯巴達夫人的身上多一個洞。」

　　「......！！我真的不知道啊！！」此言一出，維吉爾立刻大喊著，這是實話，雖然他知道有“鑰匙”的存在，但是他卻不知道“鑰匙”是什麼東西、長什麼樣子、更別說“鑰匙”在哪裡了。

　　「你不知道也沒關係，我這個人很公平的，不能只問夫人卻不問你，這樣不公平。」說完，惡魔又憐憫的望著維吉爾。「而且，是你害你母親陷入要在兒子跟人類之間二選一的窘境的，你也必須負起責任啊。」惡魔笑的是這麼的親切，親切的像是和藹的長者。

　　「那麼，請問夫人。」惡魔笑著，笑的親切、和藹、溫暖。「鑰匙在哪裡？」

　　「......」伊芙張大了口，懺抖著雙唇說不出話，卻見惡魔笑了笑，尾巴一揮，骨頭斷裂的聲音又一次響起，維吉爾低低的哼了一聲，竟然硬是忍著不叫喊。

　　「住手！我沒說不知道啊！」伊芙的心好痛......

　　「忘了提醒您，我很沒耐心，所以，請在五秒內作答。」惡魔又笑了笑，望著依然被他踩在腳底下的維吉爾。「那，小雜種，鑰匙在哪裡？」

　　「......我真的不知道啊！！！」維吉爾吐血一般的吶喊，惡魔尾巴又是一揮，一片玻璃劃過伊芙殘破的裙擺，洞穿她的大腿。

　　「現在，請問夫人......」惡魔笑了開來，那張很艷麗、端整的臉，笑的好開心好開心。「鑰匙在哪裡──？」

　　「維吉爾......原諒媽媽！！！」伊芙絕望的吶喊著，等於是做了最後的選擇。

　　「第二根手指。」尾巴一揮，又是骨頭斷裂。「小雜種，你呢？有沒有什麼想對媽媽說的？」

　　「什麼都沒有，大混帳！」維吉爾咬著已經被他咬的滲血的唇，用力逼出一個冷笑。

　　「很好......」惡魔毫不在意的笑著，依然捲起一塊玻璃，大約有一呎來長，宛如一把短刀。「信不信我可以讓這玻璃留在你媽的體內出不來？」

　　「不......住手！」

　　「我拒絕。」惡魔笑著，尾巴一揮，玻璃準確的往伊芙的右肩射去，就這麼一剎那，伊芙手一扯，用力的拉脫了自己的腕骨，頭一偏，玻璃竟然正正的穿進了她的頭顱。

　　「媽媽───！！！！」維吉爾把這一幕完全看在眼裡，任何叫聲都沒有發出，伊芙就這樣把自己的性命結束，永遠的把秘密帶走。

　　「！！」毫無疑問的，伊芙的行為完全出乎惡魔的意料之外，愣在當地好一陣子說不出話，只聽見維吉爾不住的咒罵、怒吼著。

　　「我要殺了你！！我一定要殺了你！！！」

　　「哼......你是在怪我殺了你媽媽嗎？小雜種。害死你母親的人是你。」惡魔冷笑著，腳一抬，放開了維吉爾，但是隨即用尾巴捲著他的脖子，把他吊了起來。「自不量力的人，沒有力量只會添麻煩，這一切都是你的錯。」

　　維吉爾脖子被勒著，什麼話都說不出來，只能用僅存的手臂拉扯惡魔的尾巴，想掙扎出呼吸的空間，但是惡魔所說的每一句話，都狠狠的、牢牢的刺進他的心裡。

　　「你是沒有力量的，小雜種。」惡魔笑著，殘酷的、溫柔的、和藹的笑著。「你害死了你母親、又不可能找我復仇，你什麼力量都沒有。」

　　維吉爾狠狠的瞪著惡魔，一雙冰藍的眸子淚水不住的流淌，是後悔、憤恨、厭惡、疼痛，但更多的是對自己的憤怒。

　　──我沒有力量──

　　──是我害死媽媽的──

 

　　「你就到地獄去跟你媽媽懺悔吧......」惡魔冷冷的笑著，收緊了尾巴，看著維吉爾不斷的掙扎，直到他完全失去呼吸，垂打著尾巴的手無力的垂下為止。  
　　  
　　  
　　「大公閣下......請原諒屬下來遲。」突然，一個身影從黑暗中出現，恭敬的跪在惡魔的身後。惡魔百無聊賴的把維吉爾甩到那黑影身上問道：

　　「尼索司，你能讀死人的記憶嗎？」

　　「啟稟閣下，我無法讀出死人的記憶。」

　　「我沒想到那女人還有力氣自殺......」惡魔皺了皺眉，卻也沒有怒吼或是更進一步的表示，身為一個高階惡魔，隨意的在下屬面前表達自己的情緒是一種危險的行為。「那小鬼還沒死透吧？查一下他的記憶有沒有“鑰匙”的資料。」

　　「是。」叫尼索斯的惡魔應著，閉上眼睛，雙手捧起了維吉爾的頭，良久，他睜開眼睛，恭敬的說著。「啟稟閣下，他知道“鑰匙”的存在，卻不知道“鑰匙”在哪邊，也不知道“鑰匙”是什麼東西。」

　　「哼......算了，反正我對猊下大舉進攻人界的遠大計畫也沒太大興趣......再過不久，猊下的力量也可以恢復到把封印打破的程度吧。」惡魔抱著肘問道：「境界還有多久才關？」

　　「啟稟閣下，有一群惡魔獵人發現了境界的存在，似乎正打算進行封印，也許我們應該趕快通過，否則斯巴達的封印恢復力量的話，我們會被強制彈回去。」

　　所謂的“境界”，其實就是人魔兩界之間的隧道，斯巴達的封印就是把“境界”給關起來，徹底的封印住隧道，偶爾結界會因為魔力增強或是各種原因而出現破洞，這時“境界”就會出現。但是就算“境界”出現了，能通過隧道的惡魔還是會被嚴重的限制力量，就算是大公級的惡魔，能力也會被限縮到最低，否則只要他想，他可以隨意的把整個小鎮毀滅掉。  
　　  
　　而有趣的是，“境界”本身也有生物存在，說的更精準點，那邊什麼都有；次元扭曲時吞進的各種物品，通過隧道時不小心被關在裡頭的惡魔，還有人間所說的“神隱”，其實就是被“境界”給吞進去了。惡魔被吞進去的話，還可以等“境界”再次出現裂縫，但是人類掉進去的話，就只有等死一途了，畢竟那邊可是沒吃沒喝的。另外也聽說過“境界”裡頭會出現“時空震”，可以讓人穿越時空，可是目前為止沒有任何活著的人或惡魔來證明這件事情。

　　「好吧......反正我也玩夠了。」惡魔勾起一抹艷麗的笑，瞟向不知生死的倒在尼索斯懷裡的維吉爾。「他還活著？」

　　「還有一口氣。」

　　「好，帶他走。」

　　「請問閣下的意思是，要帶他回魔界？」

　　「不。」惡魔溫柔的笑了。「把他丟在境界。」惡魔把那帶著尖利指甲的手指劃上維吉爾的肌膚。「聽說在境界裡頭死去的人，靈魂會被關在境界徘徊受苦。」他瞇著眼，居然還擠出一滴眼淚。「讓他去見被他害死的媽媽實在太殘酷了，不如讓他永遠見不到媽媽吧。我真是善良。」

　　「僅遵閣下敕令。」尼索斯恭敬的低下頭。  
　　  
　　所謂真正的殘酷，指的就是像他主人這樣吧？用溫柔、和藹、善良、慈悲作為糖衣，包裹著無情、邪惡、殘忍的毒藥，最讓人佩服的是，包含他本人在內，所有人都知道那是誇張的演技，他卻還演的非常高興。

　　「嗯......斯巴達夫人就這麼放著也不太禮貌，不如我幫她裝飾一下吧。」惡魔深深的嘆了口氣，揮了下右手。

 

　　  
　　當但丁跟沃爾夫打跑了德古拉回到家裡時，已經快要黎明。

　　他們遠遠的就看見倒了一半的房子，沃爾夫連忙背著但丁飛快的回去。

　　才到了門口，但丁就哭嚎了出來。

　　「媽─────！！！！！」　　

　　大紅色的玫瑰跟荊棘裝飾著他家的大門，原本掛著十字架的地方依然是十字架，只是材料變成了人與荊棘。

　　金色的髮、白色的洋裝、曾經纖細優雅又強韌的肢體，被黑色的荊棘纏繞著，變成了一個巨大的十字架，那雙墨綠色的瞳孔徒然的睜著，卻無法再映出任何東西。

　　那是黎明前最黑暗的夜晚。

　　那天，斷垣殘壁下，金色的髮、白色的洋裝，染上了濃重的血色與夜色。

　　那晚，是但丁第一次，也是最後一次哀嚎。

 

後記：殉道者，到此結束Ｍ（＿　＿）Ｍ，Devil may cry也到此告一段落了，會不會有續篇，說真的，我也拿不准（滅）。我很訝異我把《殉道者》拖這麼長，算一下，光是《殉道者》就長達一萬四千字，自己都把自己嚇到。尤其是這最後一部分，這個來殺人的惡魔戲份居然多的叫我自己都嫌煩，而且還寫了一長串我自己都沒寫過的拷問場景......果然《所多瑪一百二十天》果然還是影響到我了....||||OTZ。  
　　這一篇Devil may cry主要是拿來填ＤＭＣ的設定空白，所謂的“二十年前命案”，以及ＤＭＣ１中提到，但丁以為維吉爾在“二十年前”也死掉的部分。雖然還有那個ＤＭＣ３裡頭所說的“一年沒見”，我只好當作ＤＭＣ１中，但丁對外公開的依然是維吉爾跟著老媽在二十年前死掉，而翠斯大姐在裝傻了（滅）。  
　　整理一下大概就是......二十年前命案→但丁認為老哥跟老媽都死了，對外尋找仇人→十九年後，維吉爾出現在但丁面前，並且發生了什麼衝突，兩人正式分道揚鑣→過一年，ＤＭＣ３發生，維吉爾為追求力量解開斯巴達的封印。→事務所正式定名開張，不過但丁認為老哥可能死在魔界，所以並沒有對別人更正過“二十年前維吉爾死去”的事情→ＤＭＣ１開始，翠斯大姐出現，明知道維吉爾就是尼爾安傑洛還裝傻.......＝　＝  
　　我如果自己不說服自己，就沒有辦法繼續寫了，因為我是考據狂（滅）

　　這次《殉道者》中出現的這位但丁一直在尋找的殺母仇人，我還沒決定他是誰（苦笑）。因為連Ｃ社都沒公開，可是卻“確有其人”的事情，我還真不敢亂說，所以雖然把他設定為地獄七大公之一，但是也還沒有決定他是哪一位大公，大家有興趣不妨猜猜看（滅）。  
　　七大罪以及分別代表的魔王如下：分別是路西弗的驕傲、瑪門（Mammon）的貪婪、撒但的憤怒、阿斯莫德（Asmodeus）的慾望、別西卜的暴食、利未安森（Leviathan）的嫉妒、巴力毗珥（Belphegor）的怠惰。

　　不過話說，ＤＭＣ中的魔界設定也不完全是地獄......這個問題再去管就沒完沒了了（死）

　　總之，暫時應該是不會有下一篇了，如果有的話，會從維吉爾在境界的生活開始寫吧......不過話又說回來，寫完之後才發現，我居然定下了境界中的靈魂飄蕩不去，上不了天堂下不了地獄的設定，這跟神曲中的維吉爾下場一樣......（遠）


	5. Chapter 5

（五）食屍者

　  
　　他還活著。

　　嗯，他應該還活著吧。

　　

　　頭很痛、手很痛、腳很痛、全身上下無一不痛。

　　可是痛的好。

　　痛的話，他就知道自己還活著。

　　而且痛，好忍；難忍的，是餓。

 

　　一開始是肚子難忍的飢餓感，感覺到胃液翻攪，疼痛，全身無力。

　　過了一陣子之後，飢餓感就會傳到腦子裡。

　　腦子裡充滿了各種食物的幻象，很餓、餓的發狂。

　　餓的什麼都吃的下。

　　  
　　吃下記憶中的第一樣東西，就是在他餓的快受不了的時候。

 

　　他在這個地方醒來時，並沒想到這麼多。

　　他只是望著這個充滿了奇怪的色彩、莫名其妙的東西殘骸、還有腐敗的屍體，甚至還有種古怪的“聲音”盈滿的詭異空間，感到無比的恐懼。

　　他不知道這個地方叫“境界”，不知道這裡是人魔兩界的交界處，一個無限的“空間”，他也不知道這裡有什麼東西、沒有什麼東西。

　　不知過了多久，恐懼感消失，只剩下迷惑，他開始回想過去發生的事情，不知道是多久之前，但是應該還沒過很久之前發生的事情。

　　被虐殺的母親、被虐待的自己、美艷無比的男聲女體惡魔。

　　他記得這一切，卻連哭都哭不出來。

　　被扯掉的右手不知何時已經不會流血，左手兩根斷掉的手指也是，差點被勒斷的脖子上還有紅痕，但是這些地方都不痛。

　　痛的是心臟的地方。

　　很痛、很痛、痛的連呼吸都沒辦法、痛的連哭都哭不出來。

　　痛的連判斷現狀的力氣跟精神都沒有。

　　然後就是襲擊。

　　不知道從哪邊竄出來的小惡魔小妖怪咬上他的身體撕裂他的血肉，可是心臟還是痛的他不想反抗。

　　──如果就這樣死掉會怎麼樣──

　　──如果就這樣死掉的話，可不可以見到媽媽──

　　──如果就這樣死掉的話──

 

　　“你就到地獄去跟你媽媽懺悔吧......”

 

　　不行！！！

　　他本來要閉上的眼睛，瞬間大睜了開來！

　　他不能就這樣死掉！！！

　　就這樣死掉的話，他真的就這樣去地獄跟母親懺悔嗎？

　　就這樣放那個殘殺他母親的人消遙嗎？

　　不可以！！！

　　瞬間他覺得身體的內部爆出一個相當大的聲音，或者說，那是他覺得很大，卻沒有任何人聽到的聲音。

　　身體的內部有一股熾熱的火焰開始燃燒，壓過了妖魔咬噬他身體所造成的疼痛，壓過了本來充滿了身體跟腦子的飢餓，從最裡面往外燒。

　　他覺得眼前那扭曲的、歪曲的、古怪的景象變的更加的扭曲，五顏六色的閃光在他的眼前炸開。他的皮膚突然劇烈的發起癢來，從皮膚外癢到骨子裡頭，癢到他忘了痛，可是他卻連動手指去抓的能力都沒有，不是沒有力氣，而是全身都動不了。

　　除了莫名其妙的光線，他什麼都看不見。他的周身燃起了蒼藍的火光，皮膚的開始快速的角質化，佈上了一層厚厚的藍色角質，僅存的手指長出了尖利的指甲，腳趾也產生了變化。

　　本來撲在他身上撕咬的小妖小魔彷彿咬到了鐵板似的一躍而起，對著發著蒼火的小小身軀發出恫嚇也似的吼聲，可是隨著他身上的角質化，妖魔們的吼聲不但逐漸變小，甚至還快變成了哀嚎。

　　他們從這個正在變化的身軀身上感受到了恐怖的威脅，有什麼強大的“東西”正在那個人型的肉塊上甦醒著。

　　十來隻動物型的小妖魔吼聲已經變成了低低的哀鳴，慢慢的離開了這個恐怖的“東西”，而那個本來還躺著的“東西”，卻在一瞬間爬了起來，一把抓住了其中一個妖魔。

　　「嘶啊───！！！」小妖魔們發出嘶吼，沒被抓住的登時一哄而散，但是那“東西”身上的火焰卻炸了開來，除了那“東西”手中的那隻妖魔之外，都瞬間化成了灰燼！

　　「嘶嗚......」那“東西”手中的妖魔不住的掙扎，銳利的爪子拼命的抓著角質化的手，卻無法造成任何損傷，那“東西”的眼睛瞪著他，白森森的牙齒閃著陰寒的光芒。

　　癢的感覺已經消失了。他感覺到全身充滿力量，連痛覺都消失了。

　　隨之而來的是飢餓。

　　飢餓感開始從身體的深處竄了出來，席捲全身，襲擊大腦。

　　他過去的十年來都沒這樣餓過。

　　他看著眼前掙扎著的小東西，認真的思考著，這能不能吃。

　　那個惡魔吃掉了他一隻手，然後他說了什麼？

　　“如果可以吃下具有魔力的物質，就可以加快恢復的速度，最好的方法呢，就是直接把具有高等魔力的惡魔肉體吃下，那很快就能再生了。”

　　這個東西看起來魔力不高，但是吃下去多少能補充一點能量吧？

　　他望著那在他手中不斷掙扎的小東西，聽著他的哀嚎，竟然有點想笑。

　　吃人的是惡魔，那吃惡魔的是什麼？　　  
　  
　　那小東西彷彿知道牠即將遭遇的命運，更加劇烈的掙扎、哀嚎起來。

　　吃下去就不餓了，說不定還可以讓他的手臂再生。

　　小東西跟黑色的小蝙蝠很像，不同的是牠多了一雙手，手上有利爪。

　　那就吃下去吧......

　　他張開了口，咬下了小東西的翅膀，一股腥臭從口中嗆到鼻翼，嗆的他直想吐，可是他告訴自己絕對不可以吐出來。

　　他強迫自己咀嚼那小東西的翅膀，但那一點都不好吃，像是沙子一樣沒有半點味道，而且臭味難當。

　　被扯掉了翅膀的小東西尖銳的哀嚎傳進他的耳中，可是他什麼也聽不到，他必須用全副的心神，強迫自己把那東西吃下去。

　　好不容易把那東西吞了下去，卻嘔了出來。

　　「咳......咳、咳、咳......嘔......」他不只吐出了吃下去的東西，還把肚子裡的胃液也吐了出來。

　　所以他改變了做法，把小東西的翅膀撕了一小塊下來，直接吞了下去。

　　這個方法果然好的多，不知道花了多久，他終於把那東西都吞了下去，然後又想吐。

　　這次他強迫自己怎樣都不能吐出來，捂住了嘴，咬緊了牙，難過的眼淚都快掉下來。

　　但是過不了多久，吃下去的東西卻像是火焰一樣的燃燒了起來，從腹中燒到全身上下每一個角落。

　　左手斷掉的手指又養了起來，他看著自己化為利爪，卻斷了兩個手指的右手，發現那斷掉的部分居然有肌肉在蠕動著，緩緩的長出了新肉。

　　「咯咯咯......」他笑了起來，但是那並不是因為他覺得快樂，過去他就算覺得快樂也不會笑，但是他現在的確笑了出來。

　　「咯咯咯......哈哈哈......」他不快樂也不開心，但是他就是好想笑，笑的連眼淚都掉了下來。

　　肚子仍然餓的很，傷口癢的很，“食物”也難吃的很。

　　可是他也不知道為什麼就是想笑。

　　從那時起，他就知道了自己在這個地方活下去的唯一手段，以及他所能得到的唯一食物。

　　

　　現在他“躺”在這個空間裡，一定也不動。

　　肚子依然很餓，手指已經再生完畢，但是藍色的角質已經褪去，只剩下他那身破破爛爛的白袍，還有染滿了褪色血跡的身軀。

　　他很明白的理解到，他的飢餓是因為身體正拼命的拿取能量來修補他的斷肢。

　　而那些能量，正是來自於他所吃下去的東西。

　　他正在等待下一個食物的到來。

　　他依然不懂這個空間是什麼，也不覺得這裡是魔界，周圍是一個空，空裡頭浮沉著許許多多的東西，包含他自己，以及很多的破銅爛鐵；他像是躺在一團棉花裡，半閉著眼卻沒睡著。

　　他不能睡覺。

　　一但睡了，他就會從獵食者變成被獵者。

　　這個空間裡有很多大大小小各式各樣的魔物，就是沒有像他一樣的活人......如果他還算是“人”的話。

　　他只要在這邊動也不動，就會有“東西”聞到他的味道，到他眼前來。

　　那時，他就會把牠們抓住，然後吃下去。

　　很難吃、很難聞、很想吐，可是他得吃。

　　為了活下去、為了離開這裡、為了報仇，他得吃。

　　吃下去的東西會修補他的四肢，變成他的力量。

　　不管過了多久，他都會拼命的活下去。

　　

　　來了。

　　一隻獸型的妖魔慢慢的靠近著看似無害的他，人型的他似乎沒有那令人恐懼的“味道”。

　　但是那畢竟只是假象，當那大約有一頭狗大小的魔獸靠近他時，他只動了下已經長全了手指的左手，就打斷了牠的頸子；然後他開始撕扯那頭獸，找尋能吃的部分吞下肚。

　　他突然想到，但丁不知道吃飯了沒？

　　那小鬼有點挑食，最喜歡吃甜的東西，尤其愛吃草莓聖代。

　　沃爾夫叔叔應該會好好照顧但丁的，不過沃爾夫叔叔喜歡鹹味重的東西，可能會讓但丁很不習慣吧？

　　但是不管是什麼，一定都比他在吃的東西好吃。

　　不會像砂一樣難以下肚，不會有著腐敗著惡臭。

　　

　　──所以，你一定要好好吃飯喔，但丁──

　　──哥哥不能在你身邊照顧你，可是你一定要照顧自己──

　　──哥哥一定會去找你的，一定會離開這裡去找你的──

　　──所以──

　　──你要好好長大，但丁──

 

　　他一邊想著，一邊吃著。

　　那張很俊秀，很冷漠的臉上，什麼表情都沒有。

 

後記：嗯，第二部正式展開，一展開就是虐待維吉爾......（淚）  
我不是故意的，請原諒我......哥哥...ＯＴＺ


	6. Chapter 6

（六）殘存者

 

　　醒來的時候，夜很深、月很明。

　　很寂寞。

　　

　　「維吉爾......」瘦小的身軀，短短的手指，扯住了藍色的被單；蒼藍的眸子吃力的睜開，一開始雙眼還看不清眼前的東西，他又用力的眨了幾下，才看出那是個撐著根橫樑的木頭天花板。

　　跟他家完全不同。

　　「為什麼我在這裡......？」他愣愣的望著天花板自言自語著，方才惡夢中的一切在腦中倒帶重來。

　　血跡、屍塊、斷垣殘壁。

　　母親死了，哥哥不見了。

　　他瞪著一雙大眼，眨也不眨，彷彿不知道要眨。

　　「啊......但丁，你醒了？」一個聲音從門口傳來，但丁偏過頭，看到的是他熟悉的人。

　　「沃爾夫......叔叔......」

　　「嗯......你還好吧？想喝水嗎？」沒有像平時一樣計較“叔叔”跟“哥哥”的差別，沃爾夫努力的微笑著，拿起床頭的水壺倒了杯水給他。

　　「嗯......」但丁接了下來，愣愣的喝了下去，雙眼無神的望著前方，不知道在看些什麼。沃爾夫擔心的望著他，謹慎的問著：

　　「你還好吧？但丁？」

　　「有找到......哥哥嗎？」但丁緩緩的、咬著牙似的吐出這句話，捧著杯子的雙手不住的發抖。

　　「沒有，可能被抓走了，或是......死了。」一聽沃爾夫這麼說，但丁手上的馬克杯應聲碎裂，碎片插入但丁的小手，沒喝完的水混著血水流下，沃爾夫大吃一驚，連忙抓住但丁的手。

　　「笨蛋！別這樣！你可是人類......」沃爾夫話才說一半就卡在喉嚨裡，因為他明顯的看到但丁那扎著杯子碎片的手肌肉出血量意外的少，碎片一掉下來，傷口就快速的癒合起來，連點傷疤都沒有。沃爾夫瞪大了眼睛不敢相信，因為他明明記得，斯巴達的魔人基因並沒有在兩人身上顯現，先前但丁被德古拉打傷時傷口也沒有快速愈合，怎麼現在.....？

　　「媽媽......死了，哥哥......也死了嗎？」彷彿沒有注意到自己手上的疼痛以及快速癒合的異向，但丁愣愣的問著。沃爾夫抬頭，只見那雙藍色的眸子，眨也不眨的望著他。

　　「伊芙......確定死了，維吉爾的話......凶多吉少。」沃爾夫說著，音調乾澀的連他自己都不敢相信。

　　「......為什麼......是誰！是誰幹的！？為什麼要這麼做！？」但丁大吼著，反手抓住沃爾夫的手臂，力量之大一點都不像個十歲的孩子。

　　「但丁，冷靜點......」

　　「為什麼要殺掉媽媽！？為什麼要殺掉哥哥！？我們做了什麼啊！？」剛剛的平靜跟呆愣好像是假的一樣，但丁拼了命的吼著，好像連靈魂都要吶喊出來。

　　「但丁，你們沒有錯，你冷靜點，你的身體現在......」

　　「告訴我是誰殺的！告訴我！我要去找他算帳！我要殺了他！」但丁那雙冰藍色的眸子此時閃著憤怒的火焰，那是溫度高的足以溶化鋼鐵的烈焰！

　　「你給我......」沃爾夫咬著牙，一個反手掙開了但丁的掌握，照著但丁的臉狠狠的打了一拳！「冷靜一點！」

　　但丁被一拳打倒在床上，左頰登時高高的腫起，沃爾夫才發現自己下手太重，狠狠的敲了自己的腦袋。

　　「我的天......我不是故意的......你不要緊吧？但丁？痛不痛？啊，廢話，當然痛......冰塊......」沃爾夫連忙想起身去拿冰塊來冰敷，但丁卻起身抓住他，搖了搖頭。

　　「我沒事......」

　　「唉，我不是故意的，總之你別激動，冷靜點癢傷，要報仇，也得等傷好再說。」

　　而且憑你現在的力量......根本不可能打贏“那個人”啊......

　　當時天空高懸的三顆眼睛......在魔界，並沒有多少人有，而在這些人中，跟斯巴達可以說是有著深仇大恨，並且會想得到“鑰匙”的人，只有一個......

　　「我知道了......」但丁低著頭，咬牙望著自己的膝蓋，沃爾夫摸了摸但丁的頭，說道：

　　「你......先休息吧，我出去幫你買些吃的，想吃什麼？」

　　「草莓聖代。」

　　「......」沃爾夫愣了愣，但丁微微抬起頭，勉強笑了一笑。

　　「開玩笑的，什麼都好。」

　　「.....沒問題，馬上來。」沃爾夫說著，走了出去，把門關了起來。

　　望著被關起來的門，但丁低下了頭，望著自己緊抓著被子的手，腦袋裡一片混亂。

　　母親的屍體，掛在十字架上的屍體，失去光彩的金髮，黑暗的血色。

　　但丁曲起膝蓋，把頭埋在雙膝之間，緊緊的抱著自己。

 

　　『我們，要好好保護媽媽。』那天晚上，維吉爾緊緊握著自己的手，兩人緊靠一起，對著彼此發誓。

　　父親離去之後，母親總是帶著她們去出任務，比起覺得很有趣的但丁，維吉爾已經先一步發現了問題。

　　他們，不能再安於當無力的孩子。

　　除了母親給的訓練，他們兄弟也會自己修練劍技跟刀法。

　　維吉爾跟他說的，父親可能不會回來了。

　　他從來沒有懷疑過維吉爾說的任何話，維吉爾總是正確的，不管是功課或是任何判斷，他說父親不會回來，就一定不會在回來了。

　　那時的他，並不覺得害怕或悲傷。

　　雙胞胎兄長的手，是這麼的熾熱、有力，和父親很像；雖然那雙手跟他一樣，又軟又小。

 

　　但丁略略抬起頭，望著自己的手，沾著血跡，卻沒有傷口。

　　很小、很弱、很軟、很無力。

　　但丁倏的用力握緊拳頭，骨頭發出了咯咯的聲音，白皙的手浮出青筋，本來埋藏在薄薄皮膚底下的血管往上浮，一條一條像是青色的蜘蛛網一樣散佈手上。指甲嵌進肉裡，鮮血隨著手掌的紋路滴落。

　　但丁張了張口，口很乾、心很痛、胸口很緊。

 

　　父親不知去了哪裡，那時他還有母親跟兄長，可是現在，他兩個都失去了。

　　『我們要保護媽媽。』兄長的話言猶在耳，可是不論是他或是哥哥，都保不住母親，他甚至連哥哥也失去了。

　　他只剩下一個人了。

　　「Ｄａｄ......」那個跟他一樣有點小孩子氣，很開朗，可是有時又嚴肅的很奇怪的爸爸不在了。

　　「Ｍｏｎ......」跟爸爸不一樣，總是很認真，卻又比誰都溫柔、美麗的媽媽不在了。

　　「Ｖｅｒｇｉｌ......」跟他長相一模一樣、性格南轅北轍的雙生哥哥也不見了。

　　曾經他只要喊，他親愛的三個親人們就會回應他。父親會笑的很開心的摸他的頭，母親會溫柔的把他抱起來，哥哥會很無奈的看著他。

　　『怎麼了？但丁。』

　　現在，不論怎麼喊、怎麼叫，都不會有人回答他了。  
　　  
　　「Ｄａｄ......」但丁用了稍微大一點的聲量，細細的童聲，卻乾啞的叫人吃驚。

　　「Ｍｏｎ......」像是吐血一樣，硬從喉嚨逼出來的聲音。

　　「Ｖｅｒｇｉｌ......」簡簡單單的發音，卻無法清楚的說出來，喉嚨好像卡著一個大石頭，吐不出來。

　　「Ｌｉｅ......」緊握的雙拳布滿了青筋，從手指到手臂，血管好像要爆開來一樣，詭密的佈滿白皙右嫩的手臂。「Ｌｉａｒ！」但丁大吼著，發了狂似的垂著自己的膝蓋。

　　「Ｌｉａｒ！」但丁嚎叫著，卻連一滴眼淚都掉不出來。

　　「Ｌｉａｒ！」全部都是謊言！

　　「Ｌｉａｒ！」說要保護家人的父親不見了！說要永遠在一起的媽媽不見了！說要一起保護家人的哥哥不見了！說要跟哥哥一起保護媽媽的他，什麼也沒有做到！

　　「Ｌｉａｒ！」但丁發了狂似的抓著頭髮，不住的喊著、叫著。

　　「啊──────！！！」但丁拼了命的叫、像要擠出胸口所有的空氣、像要把聲音都吼乾、不住的喊叫、喊叫、把所有的不平不甘不滿都吼叫出來！

　　「哇啊───────────────！！！」

　　外頭的是很美的十六月夜。

　　沃爾夫望著月亮，耳中盈滿了失去親人的幼獸發出的哀嚎。

　　那是獸，一頭失去了親人的幼獸，正在嘶喊著他的痛苦與不安。

　　聽聲音就知道，他連哭泣的能力都沒有。

　　現在的他，感受到的只有痛苦，而不是悲傷。

　　悲傷已經被痛苦給掩蓋，被硬生生的壓在內心的深處。

　　可是正因如此，他才會變的更強。

　　太過的悲傷會殺人，沉浸在自暴自棄的悲傷中是一種慢性自殺。

　　痛苦卻不會。

　　感受痛苦、忍受痛苦、克服痛苦，這樣的人會變強、變的比誰都強。

　　沃爾夫拉了拉自己過長的紅髮，他知道，接下來他的任務是什麼。

　　讓但丁變強、很強、比他強、比任何人都強。

　　直到連他都必須離開的那一天為止......

後記：殘存者......毫無疑問就是指但丁，這一篇花了我很多時間，要刻劃出不同於維吉爾的悲傷，失去了一切，被拋下的痛苦.......連哭泣的能力、連哭泣的餘力都沒有的痛苦。


End file.
